narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsui Hatake
Natsui Hatake (はたけ 夏井 Hatake Natsui ) Also known as Summer. (The name Natsui mean Summer Child.) Natsui is the daughter of the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake. She's temporarily on Team 7 lead by her dad.'' '' Background Background Natsui had a troubled past and sins arriving in the Leaf Village has done her best to hid from it. From a young age she was abused by her mother and father and often ran off to her cousin Zabuza Momochi, the only person who truly loved her. At a young age she was kidnapped and torchered. When she was seven, Zabuza found and rescued her. Running off with his young cousin, he took her to the Leaf but being a rouge ninja he know he was never going to be able to stay with her so just left her sleeping body before the gates for a passing Leaf ninja to find her. The Ninja just so happened to be the copy ninja Kakashi. He took the small Natsui to the Hokage. Fearing for the small girl the Hokage assigned her two people to look after her. The first being her foster dad, Kakashi and the second being a ANBU. From then on she never once left the small house she lived in with her dad. He trained her as a ninja. Personality Natsui had a strong personality and does not let other people skills hold her back. She's generally a happy and kind- hearted girl. It can take some time her her to trust new people but she had a good judge of people. Over the years with Kakashi, she's picked up some of his traits. She's into reading and is an avid fan of the Icha Icha series of novels by Jiraiya, revealing a slightly perverted side. She's a very logical thinker and dosen't really know how to react on her feeling or her heart. Her 'my past wont hold me back' attitude helps her go on with life. Appearance Natsui is a tail slim girl with toned muscles. She has emerald green eyes and silver/gray hair. She had a choppy full fringe and long strait hair. She always wears her hair down. The tips of her hair have been died electric blue. She wears a cropped brown, small strapped top under a blue baggy cropped net top. She wears brown big legged shorts that come just under her knees. The shorts also have green brace straps that she leaves off and a black belt round her waist. She had black and blue wrist bands on both wrist. This bands are now ordinary bands there Chakra bands that she had stored Chakra in. She had the normal ninja blue boots on her feet and a ninja head band around her head. Lastly she wears a blue mask like Kakashi. This mask cover most her face like Kakashi's, her nose mouth and neck are covered. This is worn to cover her harsh scars on her face. She had a shuriken holder on her right leg and a pouch on the back of her pouch. Abilities Natsui is a strong and talented ninja. From the moment Kakashi started to train her, he saw her potential as a great ninja for the village. She had great strength and a killer kick. Her Taijutsu is very strong and could out-do anyone in Team 7, maybe not so much Kakashi. Her aim is amazing and she would find it hard not to miss the target, moving or still. She has some strong Ninjutsu and lots of summoning Jutsu's. She's too weak to use Genjutu and can't cast any herself. She hopes to learn some, though. Kekkei Genkai Shi No Tenshi (Angel of Death.) Not much is known about the Shi No Tenshi. Its powerful and its feared. Its the Kekkei Genkai for the Ito Clan. It has several stages and it mostly reseeds in the eyes. The first stage is the activation, your eye turn color different for each user. Like the Sharingan, it can analyze the opponent’s jutsu and copy it. Byakugan you can see throw someone it there organs and muscles only. That did can be used well for Medical Ninjutsu. Stage three if you considerate on a particular organ or muscle you can damage it with your eyes and then the final stage. You can change form it to an angel like form again depends on the person on what the wings look like. From what is known of Natsui's skills she is believed to be the one in sync with animals and the earth. Status Part I Natsui only joined the team because the Hokage needed a team to place her on and the team leader had to know that Natsui might become a target for other ninja and ninja villages. The Hokage thought her dads team would be the best. She joined later the same day they became a team. She took part in the Bell Test and was the only one of the team to work out what the aim of the test was. She asked each and every one of her team to work with her and told them it was a team work test but each and every one of them said no. Getting frustrated and thinking she had be placed on a selfish team she worked on her own to get the bells. Once she had, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha wanted to know who she would give the other bell to. Saying no one and telling them she thought they where a selfish team she left her dad to sort the team out. When waiting for them to finish, she was sat in a tree. Hearing a barking of a dog she left to see who it was. She come to a training ground to find 8. Kiba Inuzuka, his ninken< Akamaru, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame along with their team leader Kurenai Yūhi. Natsui was apart of the Land of Waves Mission. On this mission they run in to none other than Zabuza and Natsui being so happy that she's found her cousin jumps at him and hugs him. This makes her team worry but soon they find out they related. Zabuza telling Natsui that he can't give up his mission and come with them upsets Natsui and angers Naruto. Naruto shouts at Zabuza finally making him reals that he should throw the mission to the air and come with Natsui and the team. That's when Haku came out and joined the mix. On this mission, the time they spend training knowing Goto will send more ninja to the bridge to kill Tazuna. Though this time Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura learned to climb trees with no hands and Natsui and Haku boned and get to know one another. They found content in each other and spilled some of the pasts to one another. Natsui finding that she now had befriended within someone and that made her happy. There was a fight on the bridge with some ninja Goto sent in witch time Natsui got thrown other the edge of the bridge and into the sea. Natsui having told Haku she could not swim jumped over after her and helped her. As they went to head back to land they spotted a boat and sore that it was Goto on bored. They made there way over and heard his plain to kill anyone on the bridge including Zabuza and the team he send after Tazuna. They let the him and his men make there way onto the bridge before they to made there way onto the bridge. After all Goto's men where killed Natsui and the leader of the attacking team went at Goto. Working together thye killed got but not before he stabbed Natsui and pulled her over the edge of the bridge with him. The leader of the team, felling with out the help of Natsui him and his team would be dead he atached rop to himself and the bridge and jumped of catching Natsui, alternately saving her. Before returning home Natsui m ade sure to thank him for saving her. Once they did make it back to the village Natsui and Kakashi had to explain to the Hokage why they brought two S-Rank rouge ninja into the village and why they should stay. After some hours of talking the Hokage let Zabuza and Haku say in the village. He also told Natsui he wanted her to be Ibiki Morin's apprentice and learned the role of a torturer and Investigation officer as well as staying with team 7. After having to show and tell Ibiki her scared face she and him train for the day. The next day being a team meeting she and her dad headed to the meeting point and her dad told the team they where entered into the Chunin exam. Natsui was happy about this till dad handed out the forms and didn't give her one. She asked where her one was and he told her that she want in the exam and that she had to talk with the Hokage. When she got there she asked him angrily why she want in the exam ant to witch the Hokage told her he had thought over her 'Genin' test, witch was harder to make sure she could handle herself if ninja come after her and said he was making her a Chunin right there and then. She did have a role in the Chunin exam witch was assistant proctor. She helped Ibiki with the written exam then helped Anko with the second stage and Hayate with the preliminary round. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Natsui's means 'Summer' and and Hatake means 'farmland/field' so her anme means 'Farmland in the Summer' * Natsui's hobby is reading (Icha Icha series). * Natsui wishes to fight Kankurō and Temari of the Desert. * Natsui's favorite foods are meso Ramen and red bean sope, while her least favorites are anything sticky. * Natsui's favourite word(s) is "Everyone is Equal" * Natsui also wished to help Akito to be able to leave his house. Quotes *''' (At the Funaral of the 3rd) “Gramps I don’t know what I’m going to do now you’re gone. You let me in and you didn’t have to. You trusted me when no one else did. You let me into your village when others would have thrown me away. You could have left me to die in the forest but you let me in. Knowing who I was and you still allowed it. You’re a pure soul and a good spirit. Now that you’re with the angels please watch over us, over the village and guide us in the right direction. You’re my hero, and with all I have I will keep the will of fire going. I will protect, your village, my village with every drop of blood in my body.” ' *'(To Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke) "Humm let me see, The one who teamed up with me''' Reference Any drawing used on here will have been drawn by myself Hit_It_Bitch. Any other pitcher will be from google and I have one rights on them. Go to http://www.wattpad.com/story/1382758-kakashi%27s-daughter-book-one to read my story about Natsui Hatake. I will be adding to this when I write more into the main plot hens why there is nothing it part II Category:DRAFT